Friday I'm in love
by Noodle.astrid
Summary: A day in Monica's high school life from her perspective. But in 2020


This is probably gonna be a bit strange but hang with me; Monica is a first year in high school. She's kind of a loner. She's skinny (she was never fat). She used to be close friends with Rachel but now they've kinda drifted apart. This whole story takes place in 2020 somewhere in February I think. It's written in 3rd perspective. I'm gonna try to make the characters (Monica Rachel and maybe Ross idk yet) as similar to what they were in the show but in 2020 and 12 years earlier. I got the idea for this when I was walking to lunch. Probably stand alone but is you love it I think i can make more chapters to this story.

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Monica, Rachel, Ross, Judy or Jack_

_**Summary: **__A day in Monica's early high school life, but in 2020_

_**Name: **__Friday I'm in love_

_February 21st 2020, Friday. 7am_

Monica's alarm rings and she reaches over to her night stand to turn it off. Monica hated Fridays. Not because she didn't enjoy the weekends, because she did, but because all of her classes on fridays sucked. She hated all of them. The only day she actually was excited for school was on Thursdays because that's when she had home ec. She was the best one in that class, actually she was the best in almost every class except in art. She had or on fridays witch was why she hated it so much. Usually art was alright because she just had to draw or paint something witch she actually kind of enjoyed even tho she was really bad at it. But for about 2 months they had a different kind of assignment. They had a theory assignment and it didn't even make sense. No one in her class liked the assignment but she didn't have time to worry about them now.

Monica had to figure out a plan, a plan to get out of art class. She knew she couldn't say she was sick because her mom always saw right thru that. She soon realized that she didn't need to lie to her mom. Just to the school. Monica hated skipping class actually but she hated art class just a little bit more. Anyway she needed a solid lie for getting out of school. Monica looked over at her clock "7:35?!" Monica exclaimed as she jumped out of bed. "How did that happen. I literally just woke up!" Monica didn't have time to worry about an excuse now she needed to get dressed for PE, another reason why she hated Fridays.

Monica got a notification on her phone. She looked over and saw a text message from her school it read: "_PE class is cancelled today. Mr. Bucket has gotten the flu and we don't have time to find a substitute. We apologise for the short notice_". Monica was in luck. she loved when PE was cancelled because that meant she wasn't in a rush. Now she had time to think of a lie. There was a knock on the door "Monica you're gonna be late for school" she opened the door and saw her father looking back at her. "No I'm not. PE is cancelled today. I got a text about it 6 minutes ago" Monica said as she help up her phone. "Oh well then you have to change out of your workout gear" "I was just about to until you came" Jack walked away.

It was a really beautiful day so Monica decided to walk to school. "THE DENTIST" Monica exclaimed as she was walking. A lady walking her dog looked at her with a judging look. "I forgot I had an appointment today" Monica explained to the lady. She just nodded.

Monica didn't actually have an appointment today but now she had an excuse. It would work out perfectly. In her first class of the day she would tell the teacher that she needed to leave a bit early to go to the dentist. Then she would make sure to tell her tebel buddy Cathrine that she had to go there during art class. Her school was one train stop away from her mall so she could just spend the hour there. It was fool proof.

Monica was waiting for her American history class to start when she saw Rachel. Rachel was standing alone looking at her phone and to judge by her smile it was probably tik tok. Monica hated tik tok. She just didn't see the point. Anyway she decided to walk up to her. "Hey" Monica said and checked what was on Rachel's phone. she was right it was tik tok. "Hey" Rachel looked at the folder Monica was carrying. "American history huh?" "Yeah. God i hate Simon. He's like the worst teacher I don't learn anything but he really seems to like me so i get an A anyway. It's a bit creepy to be honest. He's 64 and at every stupid meeting we have he says he likes me." Monica said rolling her eyes a bit. "You're right that is kinda creepy but I'm sure he means it in a totally sex-less way" "I sure as hell hope so. Did you know he kissed his daughter on her lips? Did you also know she's 12?" "What oh my god my way. Did he have a child at 52?" "Yeah but this isn't what i came to talk to you about. You know how we have that messed up assignment in arts class?" "Yeah" "Well we're supposed to get it done today in class and i've only written the title" Monica sighed. "So in order for Mey not to kill he I figured I'd not show up for class today" she continued. "What but you hate missing class" "Yes, I'm aware of that but i need to survive. Look I'm just gonna tell Simon that I need to leave a few minutes early for the dentist then I'll go to the mall and hang out over there for a bit and I'll be back in time for lunch" Monica said smiling. "For being new at this that's a pretty solid plan" "I KNOW!" Monica exclaimed.

The bell rang. Rachel went to Math and Monica went to American history. Simon was standing in the door with a box. Everyone had to put their phones in the box, except Monica. She really had no idea why he liked her so much but she didn't complan. When Monica came to the door she told Simon about her dentist appointment and he totally bought it "_yay" _Monica thought to herself. Telling Cathrine about the dentist was easier than she thought it would be. She gave her the perfect window to tell her. About 5 minutes after the class had started Cathrine was telling Monica about a concert she was going to go to later that night. She was so exited and when she was done explaining about how it was the only concert that band was gonna do all year Monica just simply told her "I'm going to the dentist today" Catherine started laughing Monica guessing it was because of timing. "Instead of art class" Monica told her after Cathrine stopped laughing. "Awe lucky" "I know. I'd go to the dentist over art class any day."

Half of the class was in a loud conversation when Monica looked at the time. "_10 minutes till class ends. I have to leave now."_ Monica thought. "Simon I have to go now!" Monica explained as she packed up her stuff. "Okay good luck" "Thank you" Monica said as she closed the classroom door behind her.

Monica was on her way to the train station when the sun decided to say hello. It was shining right into her eye she hated that. Then she remembered the sunglasses that she cept in her jacket pocket. She had all kinds of stuff in her pockets including, Her debit card, a diadem, hand sanitizer and lip balm. She liked having her pockets full and she had everything i order. Lip balm and hand sanitizer was in the left inner pocket. The diadem debit card and sunglasses belonged in her right inner pocket. In her left not-inner pocket you found her keys and a couple crumbled up rescripts. She actually collected rescripts witch was why she saved them but she often forgot to put them away. Her phone belonged in her right not-inner pocket. She had to have everything in this way otherwise she'd go mad. If she found her phone in her left pocket it'd start a war.

Since she was in no rush she decided to stop by a small shop and by a energy drink. It wasn't like her at all but she could really use the extra energy. She decided to get a watermelon flavored drink. She had never tried it before and she figured if she liked the mango flavour why wouldn't she like the watermelon one? Anyway she decided to go to the counter and pay. It was only $1,50 witch she enjoyed because she had no job which meant all her money came from her allowance and that wasn't a lot.

When she came to the station she was in luck a train going in her direction came 2 seconds after she got to the platform. She got in the train and finished her drink. It was a 3 minute train ride witch she enjoyed because she hated taking the train.

Since she was in a mall she decided to go and look in a few stores. She bought lollipops and peppa pig lip balm (even though she hated tik tok she liked the memes) in the first store. She decided to visit another store and look for tweezers since she about a month ago had lost hers. Even though she wasn't a girly girl she enjoyed shopping.

She checked the time on her phone and she realised she had a lot of time to burn. She walked into a jewelry store and knew she wasn't gonna buy anything but she enjoyed looking at the pretty jewelry.

Next to the jewelry store was an H&M. Monica loved their clothes, their jewelry and their makeup. She walked in. She looked at a spongebob shirt but it was about half of her allowance so she just walked away. She saw a sales rack that had a sign with $5 on it. She walked over and looked at all of the shirts most of them costed 5-7$ but then she found a shirt. It was a cropped red knitted shirt. She checked the prize. "_THREE DOLLARS?!"_ She thought as she checked the size. It was a small. She was really happy. It was a super cute super cheap and it was in her size. She went into the dressing room to see if she liked how it looked on her. She LOVED it. Her brown hair matched perfectly with the red shirt. She went up to the counter. She had a lot of rescripts in her left inner pocket. It was hard to find the card. She had to dig out almost everything in her pocket to find it. She thought the cashier made a comment on how full her pockets was but she couldn't make up what she said and frankly she didn't care. The cashier asked her if she needed a bag but she said no, for about a hundred reasons but mostly because she didn't want to pay for a bag.

Once she was outside of the store she checked the time, 11:21 pm her class would end in 29 minutes and then she'd have lunch break. She figured there wasn't a reason to hang around so she started walking towards the exit.

She walked out on the platform, 4 minutes left until the train leaves. not much to do but wait. She sat down on a bench and took out her phone from her right pocket. She decided to look thru instagram, see if anyone she cared about had posted. Her best, Camila, had. It was a picture of her and her dog. Camila lives in France. Monica and Camila had never met but they were planning on doing it summer break. They had a lot in common. They both loved to read and got great grades in school, both knew how to cook and both loved dogs more than humans. It was kinda scary never having met Camila. She was afraid that they might not click in person. She never told Camila about this fear of hers. She pretended that she was really excited about meaning her, witch she was, she was just a little more scared then she was excited.

The train had arrived. Monica stepped on. Since it was in the middle of the day and most people was at work it was pretty empty. It was nice. She liked being alone more then she liked being with people, she loved being around some people. 3 minutes she stepped of the train onto the platform. Walking back to school felt strange, like she had done something illegal. Which she kinda had…

She walked into the school and up the first set of stairs and who does she run into if not _Simon. _He asked how it went, not noticing the red shirt in her hand. After she walked up the second set of stairs she was at her floor, she was just about so turn right when from her left (A/N there's 2 doors the right one leads to the corridor where her locker is and the left one leads to the corridor that if you walk in for long enough you get to the art classroom) 3 boys from her class come. They're in the middle of a conversation and doesn't ask where she was. She figures Cathrine told the class and the teacher she was at the dentist. They too doesn't seem to see her shirt.

Monica starts to walk faster in order to get to the lockers before the boys. She throws her shirt in her locker and takes out her book. She sits down on the bench and starts to read. They boys talk about something but she doesn't care enough to eavesdrop.

About 2 minutes go by and about 7 more people from her class comes to the lockers, they leave their stuff and go to lunch. Monica stays and reads.

She's into her book so much she forgets about the time. She realises she's alone in the corridor and decides to check the time, 12:10. She's not really hungry but she decides it's a good idea to eat since she skipped breakfast and just drank a bunch of caffeine. She also knows that homeroom at the end of the day won't be any fun if she's hungry, sure she never thinks homeroom is any fun but it'll be better if she's not hungry.

She walks into the cafeteria and sees chicken nuggets, she never gets that kind of food it's always some disgusting soup. There's no line which is like the first time ever. As she's putting vegetables on her plate who walks up to her if not _Mey (_A/N that's the Art teacher btw). "How did it go?" Monica figures she must've looked confused because she decides to clarify, "at the dentist?" "Great" "It didn't hurt did it?" "No..." "What did they do?" Monica knows that lies closest to the truth are the most believable ones. "Nothing special just a routine checkup. You see I used to have braces and sometimes they just want to see me to see if everything is going okay." (A/N in this universe Monica did used to have braces because she was never fat and broke her dog's leg :)) "Oh okay then" Mey said as she walked away.

Monica ate her food in just a few minutes because she really wanted to get back to reading.

She came back to her locker and took oy her Physics folder, her pencil case, her laptop and her book. She walked into the corridor to her left as she looked for Rachel. She found her talking to 2 blond girls and a girl with black hair. Monica walked up to her. "Hey." she said smiling at Rachel. "How did it go" Rachel asked with a high pitched meaning she was excited. "Alone please." she told her. The corridor was almost empty so it was no problem walking away and getting privacy. "Great! Okay so I walked to the station and…" Monica tells the entire story to Rachel. "Wow, can I see the shirt?" Rachel asked. Monica knew how much Rachel loved fashion so she said "Of course". They couple walked back into Monica's corridor. She asked Rachel to hold her things while she opened the locker. Monica took out they shirt. Rachel was shocked. "YOU GOT THAT FOR $3?!" "Yeah, I know it's so pretty right?" "Durh"

Monica was sitting on a bench outside one of the science classrooms. Reading. A boy in her class sat down beside her. "Whatcha reading?" he asked her. Monica was a little startled, no one really talked to her, especially not the boys. "A book" Monica answer not being able to think of the name. "Durh, what's it called?" Monica still couldn't think of the name so she closed the book (with one finger on the page where she was) and looked at the cover. "The Brothers Lionheart." she answered. "I never heard of that book" "I'm not surprised. For one it's a swedish book that they've translated and for seconds it's from 1977" "What's it about?" "It starts with a fire, the older brother saver the younger one by jumping out a window. The older brother dies in the fall. Later the younger brother dies too and when he does he's reunited with is brother in the afterlife. Together they fight evil. It's actually a children's book but I love it. I've read it a few times first time i was seven but that time my dad read it to me." "Would you recommend it to a friend?" "That depends on who the friend is, if it's Rachel then nOoOo but I'd definitely recommend it to my friend Camila." Monica answered. "What about me?" "Well I don't know you very well, and i don't really consider you a friend. You're like a classmate, someone I'm more or less forced to be around." Monica said as she accidentally looked into his eyes. She never realised how beautiful Tim's (A/N Tim is the name of the boy) eyes were.

"You're forced to be around me?" Tim asked sounding very offended. "Well yeah. But this is a 2 way street you know. You didn't talk to me because you really wanted to, you talked to me because you have to be around me so you thought, "I'm in the same room as her 6 hours a day, I might as well talk to her" right? That's what went thru your mind when you asked me about my book" Monica said hoping she was right, she wouldn't be able to take it if he got mad at her over this. She'd feel like such an idiot, she'd have to move to get over it. "Actually no. I asked you because Dan bet me 10 dollars that you'd say something mean to me and I told him "no I think she's a good person" so I bet against him. And now you've cost me 10 dollars because he was right you are a mean person" He walked away before she had a chance to say anything. His words echoed in her head "_you are a mean person, you are a mean person. YOU ARE A MEAN PERSON" _At that moment Monica decided that no one would ever think of her as mean ever again.

The bell rang. She closed her book and got up. This teacher didn't love her so she needed to turn in her phone.

The bell rang again, this time it was because class was over. Monica picked up her phone from the box where she had put it an hour ago.

Next class was homeroom, last class of the day, last class of this week. Homeroom really wasn't a lot of fun. The teacher talked about respect and such, Monica just doodled in her notebook. She understood that it was important to respect others but the only thing on her mind was how beautiful Tim's eyes were.

The bell rang again. It was now officially the weekend. Monica usually took the bus with Rachel but she needed to do some thinking and walking home was a perfect opportunity for that.

Monica opened the door. She found her mother walking out of the kitchen. "YOU SKIPPED ART CLASS" Judy screamed. "No I didn't" Monica was very nervous, how could she know she skipped class? Then it hit her, attendance. If a student doesn't show up for class the system automatically sends the parents a text message. "How come I got a text saying you did then" Monica had to think of something QUICK. "Sometimes the teacher hits the wrong button. I'm sure it was accidental. I promise I was there." Judy felt a bit dumb. Of course Monica wouldn't skip class. "Oh, Well I'm sorry then." Judy said as she walked back into the kitchen.

"_That was close" _Monica thought as she walked up the stairs. She put her bag in the corner. She laid down on the bed. "Mission accomplished" she sighed.

_**Author note**__: I know this is quite bad but I felt like writing it and when i was done i figured why not post it. As i said i got the idea to this when i was walking to lunch and i wrote most of it in school, in classes oop. I got an F on a test an i'm redoing it Tuesday next week so i guess i should be studying for that rn but i don't even have me textbook oop again. This whole fic is loosely based on my life no kidding i skipped art class today and went to a mall. If you'd like me to write more stuff like this please let me know. Have a good day, night or agternoon /Noodle_


End file.
